Our One Thousand Moments
by Maeph93
Summary: A.U. The year is 2035. Megahertz and his human cyborg, Oliver, are in control of the world. With help from their friend Oliver, Skylar and Kaz find a time machine, and so a 33-year-old Kaz is traveling back in time to help his former self, and his old friends, turn things around to make the future for the better. Other genres: Sci-Fi, Drama, etc. Multiple pairings. Skaz &Skoliver.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello again, Mighty Med fanfiction. For whatever reason, I was watching a Skaz YouTube video, _A Thousand Years,_ and I noticed the complication of the INormo episode. Since Skaz is my favorite pairing, and I felt as if that story line should have been different, I am rewriting the Mighty Med episodes and adding all the Skaz moments I can think of.

I'm basically following all the episodes, most of them I will be getting from YouTube. Updates will be sporadic because of the time and effort to watch all the episodes and write them out. I will still have what I want to happen in each episode. The original episodes might be a pain, but fortunately, I've dealt with them before. In addition, I am going to be extending some episodes, such as There's a Storm Coming, from one chapter to two. Be on the lookout.

**Disclaimer** – Jim Bernstein, Andy Schwartz, and Disney XD own Mighty Med. I make no claim to ownership; I'm just playing in the sandbox whilst I write out this story. I only own the OC's, one of which is Skylar and Oliver's son.

**Notes: Bring tissues or forever hold your piece. Flashbacks are italicized.**

* * *

><p>Our One Thousand Moments – Prologue<p>

Year: 2035

Kaz shielded his face as the window shattered into thousands of pieces. His heart constricted into a knot once he realized the cyborg sent to kill him was none other than his best-friend-turned-cyborg, Oliver

"Kaz, look out!" Skylar Storm's son, Terrence cried, diving and tackling Kaz to the ground right as Oliver fired a flamethrower at Kaz's exact spot. The intensity of the heat would have burned Kaz alive had Terrence not tackled him to the ground. Instead, the heat merely burned away Terrence's clothes, which healed automatically.

Terrence Storm was Skylar Storm's son with the powers of gyrokinesis, ionikinesis, super speed, portal creation, healing factor, and a strong force field. Oliver and Skylar Storm were in a fierce relationship shortly before Megahertz took over the world. However, a last ditch effort to stop Megahertz failed. Afterwards, Megahertz took Oliver and turned him into a cyborg. With Oliver's knowledge of the superhero world, and the machinery to allow him to create whatever he wanted, Oliver was Megahertz's secret weapon.

Skylar ended up pregnant shortly after the fight, and with Oliver gone, Kaz and the hospital took care of Skylar and her upcoming child. Shortly before Skylar gave birth, Oliver and an army of cyborgs attacked Mighty Med. Kaz and a pregnant Skylar took the escape pod and since have been on the run. When Skylar returned to Mighty Med hospital, there was nothing there. Rubble was everywhere.

With nothing but themselves and a child to take care of, Kaz and Skylar fled the state and raised the child in the New York suburbs. The two survived and Terrence soon learned of Oliver, his biological father.

Oliver fired another flamethrower at Terrence, but Terrence rolled out of harm's way. Lunging forward, Terrence threw a punch at Oliver, only to realize that Oliver's armor was made of hard iron. While Terrence grimaced in pain, Oliver took the time to hit Terrence in the stomach and fling him across the room where the impact broke a table in two.

Oliver turned his gaze to Kaz, a malicious grin appearing on his face. Kaz gulped and started to crawl backwards. He soon found himself against the wall.

"This isn't going to hurt a bit," Oliver lied, turning on his robotic missile launchers and aiming it at Kaz's head.

Right before the missiles fired, Skylar Storm sped into the house, grabbed Kaz, and sped him to safety. Seeing her son lying on top of a broken table, Skylar Storm's eyes narrowed and she faced her evil husband. "There's a storm coming," Skylar growled. "Skylar Storm."

After he sent the missiles back into his arms, Oliver chuckled ominously. "Well, well, well. I have been expecting this fight for so long. I've ran every analysis of your fighting skills and I devised a perfect counter strategy. Prepare for your annihilation!"

"Using The Annihilator's phrase won't help you, Oliver."

Instead of answering, Oliver fired his flamethrower at Skylar's feet to which she flipped over effortlessly. Placing herself into a fighting position, Skylar used her ionikinesis to draw electrical whips, which she thrust at Oliver. Much to everyone's surprise, Oliver drew up a magnetic shield and deftly countered the strike.

Oliver frowned. "Going to your ionikinesis early I see. And I thought I was getting a fight!"

Skylar didn't know what Oliver was talking about, so she continued her assault. Electricity crackled and sparked as the whips continuously hit the shield.

"Sure is a pathetic effort you're giving," Oliver commented as he retreated.

"Look who's talking," Skylar replied icily.

Oliver eventually decided to stop defending and let Skylar hit him. Speeding over to her husband, Skylar let loose a flurry of punches at light speed. However, Oliver was expecting this and unleashed a plasma ball that hit Skylar and sent her flying backwards.

Finally, Oliver was on the offense as he sent flying shurikens at Skylar. She dodged them all and then sent an energy blast at Oliver; he dodged just in time. Deciding that her ionikinesis was her best offense right now, Skylar drew an electric bow staff and whirled it around gracefully.

"I'm still not impressed," Oliver commented, pressing a button on his wrist.

"Maybe this will shock some sense into your brain," Skylar mused as she struck Oliver's robotic shoulder. Much to everyone's surprise, nothing happened. Oliver just looked at himself and smirked at Skylar.

"You were saying?"

Skylar dumbly tried again, only for the same thing to occur. Skylar looked to Kaz who shrugged, indicating that he was equally as puzzled as she was.

"I nullified your ionikinesis. Pretty clever, eh, Sky?" Oliver commented, using Skylar's nickname that he had come up for her. Turning one of his arms into a sledgehammer, Oliver nailed Skylar in the chest. While Skylar was airborne, Oliver fired two shurikens at her, both of which missed Skylar by an inch.

Skylar crashed into the already broken table. Every part of Skylar's body and her head ached. Ignoring the screaming, protesting muscles, Skylar slowly rose to her feet. She barely saw the shuriken fly toward her and brush past her head. Feeling something red and oozy trickling down her forehead, Skylar held a hand to the area and pulled back. What she saw was something she had never seen before.

It was blood.

"Kaz, what is going on?" Skylar asked, her eyes telling the entire story.

"He just nullified all of your powers! The shurikens had coal on them! With your healing power gone, you could bleed to death!" Kaz explained horrified.

"Correct! And that's not even the added bonus!" Oliver cackled.

"So not helping!" Skylar informed, glaring at her opponent and trying to hide her fear.

Oliver stopped laughing and glared at her. "Very well. My next attack will be shocking!" Oliver warned.

Skylar's eyes widened in horror when she realized that Oliver's next attack involved high-powered electricity. Her suspicion was confirmed when Oliver, the human cyborg, threw an electrical ball directly at her. Skylar brought her hands to create a force field, only to remember that she couldn't use her powers because they were nullified.

"Oh crap!" Skylar explained right before the electrical ball connected with her chest and sent her flying into the wall where she rolled off the sink and collapsed on the ground.

"SKYLAR!" Kaz shouted, running to Skylar with Terrence.

Whirling his attention to Kaz, Oliver created an electrical cage that stopped Kaz and Terrence in their tracks. Oliver then stalked towards Skylar, ready to kill her.

Pain that Skylar had never imagined filled her body. Every fiber of her body was numb immeasurably, and Skylar found herself struggling to even breathe or move. 'What happened to me?' Skylar thought as footsteps approached her lying form.

"You should be thanking me," Oliver sneered. "If it was up to Megahertz, you wouldn't even be alive right now. You're lucky I used so little voltage to begin with. The ball that hit you was 90 volts of pure electricity. It was originally 30, but your ionikinesis strikes tripled the voltage power." Oliver knelt down so he was next to Skylar's face. "Now Kaz and your partner have a front row seat as I kill you," Oliver whispered, his cold, murderous eyes scaring Skylar.

"Mom!" Terrence cried, creating a portal and walking through it.

'When did Oliver get this good?' Kaz asked himself as he stared at Oliver who had punched Terrence in the gut while he was looking at Skylar.

"Hold up," Oliver announced as Terrence hit the stove and crumpled to the ground, "Mom? Skylar has a son? Well, you and Kaz are getting serious."

"We never made out!" Kaz shouted from his cage.

"Any last words before I kill you, Skylar?" Oliver asked as a claw that looked like adamantium appeared from his wrist.

"Just two things," Skylar panted. "One, you and Megahertz will be stopped. Someone will take you two down. Second, if you want to kill me, go ahead, but know that you're killing your wife and leaving our child without his mother. Okay, I'm done."

Oliver raised his adamantium-like claw to strike. "SKLYAR!" Kaz cried.

The claw stood in midair, and Oliver stared into Skylar's eyes. For moments, it looked like Oliver was not going to strike. Then he lowered the claw and thrust the claw into his chest.

Kaz gasped in surprise as Oliver fell to the ground right besides Skylar. The electrical cage disappeared, and Kaz ran to tend to a wounded Oliver.

"Oliver, please man! Stay with me!"

Oliver turned his head to me and croaked out, "Kaz."

"You're going to be okay," Kaz found himself saying.

"No, I'm not. I—"

"You got to listen to me. You're going to be okay! Skylar," Kaz called.

Oliver held up his hand. "Don't. This is the way things should be. I need to tell you something. First, I'm sorry, Skylar." Oliver turned and his dying blue orbs met Skylar's terrified hazel ones, and the love literally warmed up the entire room. "I'm sorry, Skylar," Oliver mumbled, "that we missed the first ten years of our child's life. Ten years! We missed ten years together, and now he's about to lose his father. Megahertz has won, but there's a way to stop him."

"How?" Kaz asked.

"I made a time machine," Oliver panted. "It's…" Oliver started to close his eyes.

"Don't die on me, Oliver, god damnit!" Kaz shouted, shaking Oliver. Kaz knew that if Oliver died, he could never go on. Besides, Oliver held info that could probably prevent Megahertz from taking over the world, and prevent his own death. The earth would be back to normal.

"Basement in an abandoned building on 7th at 61st Avenue. Passcode is 5531." Oliver took a deep breath, knowing that he was bracing himself for death. "Kaz, you're my best friend. Send things back to what they used to be, and I love you, Skylar," Oliver breathed, closing his eyes and falling into a sleep that Kaz knew he would never wake.

Kaz closed the eyes of his best friend, biting down on his knuckles to avoid from crying.

"Kaz, I… I can't move," Skylar whispered, bringing Kaz back to the present.

"What do you mean you can't move?" Kaz asked horrified. "The coal's effects should have been gone by now!"

Skylar shook her head, the only body part that could move. "Kaz, you've got to get me out of here," Skylar whispered. "You're the only one strong enough; you're the only one with me."

Kaz turned to look around the endless faces around him, and realized Skylar was right. Oliver was dead as can be and Terrence still had not woken up yet. As much as it hurt him to have to leave, things were out of his hand. Shortly before Oliver got captured that lead to the events of Megahertz taking over the world in 2025, Kaz had promised Oliver that he would take care of Skylar if Oliver ever went missing, and Kaz was not going to break that promise anytime soon.

"Okay," Kaz mumbled. He knelt down and wrapped Skylar's arms around his neck while supporting her legs in his arms. Kaz took one last look at Terrence before he ran out of the house and into the desolate, battle-scarred neighborhood.

'_I know it's hard to leave Oliver behind. It is hard for me as well,' Skylar's voice echoed in his head._

'_Then why did you leave him?' Kaz shouted._

'_Because it would have been too hard for me to stay, and to see him as he's about to do something silly like that, I know that if I stayed with him, Megahertz would have taken his life then and there. But he won't now. He needs Oliver, and I think you know why.'_

'_That doesn't mean I like it!' Kaz snapped._

'_I don't either, but Oliver's knowledge is what will save him. He and I chose to take different paths, but I know that no matter where I go, he's with me in his heart, and that's good enough for now,_'_ Skylar commented, looking Kaz straight in the eye. "Kaz? Kaz? You can put me down now."_

"What? Huh?" Kaz snapped out of his flashback to realize he was still holding Skylar bridal style.

"You can put me down now," Skylar commented. "The effects have worn off, and I feel up to moving again."

"Oh, right." Kaz let go of Skylar, and turned away in hopes that she would not catch him blushing.

"Kaz, are you ready to see that time machine?" Skylar asked, a big grin appearing on her face.

**XXX**

"Wow!" Kaz breathed as he caught sight of the time machine. "Is it done?"

"It appears so," Skylar replied. "Kaz, you've got to be the one to get into the time machine."

"What? Why?"

"Because you are the most knowledgeable person I know, and I have to stay here to defend this building just in case."

Kaz thought it over. He could die while travelling back to save Mighty Med and Oliver, but he could save many lives, including Horus Diaz, the aging doctor and his biggest mentor that had been stabbed to death by Oliver's cyborg outfit. With that in mind, Kaz knew there was only one answer to that. "I'll do it."

"Good. Let's turn this thing on," Skylar ordered, a smile appearing on her face since she and Oliver first fought.

"Wait, I just thought of something. What am I supposed to do when I run into my old-self? Or what if this machine was buried underground and I die before-?"

"I have no idea. Just go with the flow, I guess. Make sure that you hide the machine so no one can do time travel, and try to make sure that you sneak out without anyone noticing. Things could get downright interesting if someone caught you."

"Totally!"

Skylar turned on the time machine. "All right. I don't know much about time travel specifics, but I can tell you this: type in the date you want on that keyboard over there. Second, when your past self discovers Mighty Med, yes I want you to go back to the day you discover Mighty Med, Kaz. Anyways, try to find a disguise and meet up with the two of you at The Domain. See if you can expose Wallace and Clyde and get their store run down. Third, if you can avoid it, don't tell this to anyone. No one. Lastly, good luck. I hope we can make a better future."

"You too!"

Right before Kaz went into the time machine, Skylar grabbed his hand. "Wait, Kaz."

"Yeah?"

Instead of answering, Skylar kissed Kaz's cheek. Kaz felt his cheek, felt the static, and smiled dumbly. "Good luck."

Feeling invigorated after the kiss on the cheek, Kaz jumped in the time machine and typed in the date box: September 13, 2012. That was the day he and Oliver first discovered Mighty Med.

"See you later!" Kaz called out.

"Don't you mean see you earlier?" Skylar yelled back.

"Very funny!" Kaz shot back. He heard a bang and then felt movement. It was official. A thirty-three year old Kaz was traveling back in time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** – Okay, that concludes the first chapter. Updates will be sporadic. I'm guessing the next chapter will sometime next month. The first episode is a long one. Peace!


	2. Saving the People Who Save People Pt 1

**A/N:** Okay, I have finally returned with the first chapter! I told you readers this would take a long time. Of course, I had two different openings I wanted to write, so I wrote both and decided on this one, primarily because that is what would likely happen as opposed to some merged soul bit. I am guessing no one cried when reading this because there was no reviews that said so. I wanted to make the readers cry and feel sympathetic, but I don't know if it is working. Oh well. I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**Writer207: Thanks for waiting patiently. I've had some people on other stories that are look. Update! Update! Update! That doesn't make me write faster. Anyways, glad you found the story interesting. I will do my best to keep with it. Sadly, this chapter probably won't meet your expectations.**

**Humanusscriptor: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Yes, I thought the first chapter was great as well. Usually my prologues are not that long, but with this one, I thought that this one should be. Besides, don't you like it when something disastrous happens and then the person goes back in time?**

**DragonKing19: Whoa, indeed. I loved writing every part of that chapter. Arguably one of my awesome chapters since my previously deleted Lab Rats story. I have no intention to go back to that deleted one. Gravity and Avalanche, those are going to be awesome stories. I recommend you check Avalanche out.**

**Skoliver356: In the beginning, it's no different. Skylar makes a comment about her underwear (sadly I'm not having that, though I might later), and Oliver's 'I promise to get your powers back' thing.**

**Disclaimer –**Jim Bernstein, Andy Schwartz, and Disney XD own Mighty Med. I make no claim to ownership; I'm just playing in the sandbox whilst I write out this story. I only own the OC's, one of which is Skylar and Oliver's son.

**Note:** Kaz 1 is the future Kaz, and Kaz 2 is Kaz in 2012.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Saving The People Who Save People<p>

It was absolutely silent. Focusing his ears, Kaz listened for any kind of evidence to suggest that he was alone. Once he was certain, Kaz forced his eyelids open, gasping. The first thing he saw was that the room he was in was completely empty. Apart from the time machine and one door at the far end, nothing else was there. Looking around at the cobwebs, Kaz deduced that the place hadn't been used in years. Due to it being an abandoned building, Kaz figured it would be the perfect place for his new home. All it needed of course was a paint job and a good cleaning job.

With some difficulty, Kaz stood up and scanned the room, just in case he had missed anything. After Kaz had finished scanning, Kaz walked over to the door, and stared at it, uncertain as to what he was going to find on the other end. He could only hope that the upstairs looked cleaner than the basement. Opening the door, Kaz saw that the rest of the house was in as abandoned as the basement. Except for a well-kept laundry room, everything either had cobwebs or was torn apart. This house was in need of some serious repair. Kaz moaned in disappointment as he remembered that he had not brought anything from the future and was starting from scratch.

_"Great!"_ Kaz thought in disappointment. _"The house is in need of major repair and I can't do anything about it because there is no money."_ Kaz looked in the drawers and laundry room, only finding a quarter and no clean clothes. That was when Kaz noticed the safe in the middle of the room. _"There's got to be some money in that safe. I just know it! Why would a house like this have no money? This is a perfect place for robbers to hide out at…"_ Kaz examined the safe box and frowned. _"One needs to enter a password. Well, more likely than not, I'm not getting in, unless..."_

Quickly, an anxious Kaz punched in the digits 5531. To his astonishment and relief, the safe box opened, and Kaz gaped at what he saw. Stuffed in the back of the safe deposit box lay what seemed like a mint-conditioned Superman comic book and… his ID from the future? Who could have done this?

Seeing a post-it note on my ID, I read, "Dear Kaz, I thought you might need these items. Good luck. Your friend, Skylar." The comic book was unopened and sealed in a plastic bag. Once it was sold, Kaz knew that it would easily keep him alive for years.

Carefully touching the sides of the plastic bag as to not get print marks on it, Kaz closed the safe and exited the abandoned building. From what he could tell, the nearest Pawnshop was less than a mile down the road. Kaz felt like the luckiest person alive as he entered the store.

"Here to sell something?" a man at the front desk asked after Kaz had showed him his ID.

"Yup. This beauty," Kaz answered, carefully placing the comic book on the table for the man to see.

Looking at it, the man whistled, and went to grab a microscope. After examining every angle of it, the man said, "I'll be damned. This is pristine conditioned 1939 Superman comic book. There are no fingerprints on this thing whatsoever. No scratches, contacts, nothing! Where'd you find this?"

"I went into this old building and I spotted this safe. It took me a while, but I opened the safe and it was there," Kaz answered, figuring that that answer would be more realistic than the 'I arrived from the future' bit.

The man nodded. "Comic books like these don't exist anymore, and in this type of condition, wow! This could easily sell for over a million. How much do you want?"

"Well, I'm in dire need of cleaning my house, and starting a new life. How high would you be willing to go?" Kaz asked, deciding to split the total in half.

"Anywhere from five to ten million," the man stated.

"As much as I'd like to say ten million, I won't be needing all that. How about three million?"

"Deal. Let me just write the check for that."

Kaz left the store later that day with a check for three million dollars. Three million dollars. The first stop that Kaz decided to go to was the bank. He would need to set up an account and put away most of the money. He wouldn't need all that. Unfortunately for him, the bank was a long ways away. Seeing a car on the side of the street, Kaz approached it and saw a man sleeping in his car.

The man awoke with a start when Kaz rapped on the car window. "Yes, sir?"

"How is the nearest bank?"

"Five miles. I'm on my way myself. Can I give you a ride there?"

"Sure, I'd appreciate it!" Kaz exclaimed as he hopped in the front seat.

As the man gunned the engine and drove to the bank, he looked at Kaz. "So, how much did you get?"

"Pardon?"

"From the Pawnshop that's nearby. A lot of people go there and I figured you were one of them."

"A rare comic book. They gave me three million in check."

The man whistled. "I wish I had your luck. My name's Tom Cassidy, just like in the X-Men," he joked.

Kaz nodded. After he had thought up of an alliance for himself, Kaz said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Terrence Allen."

"Well Terrence, it's nice to meet you. Are you living anywhere right now?"

"Right now, at a rundown place. Whoever was there last didn't do a good job cleaning up."

Mr. Cassidy nodded, knowing that New York was a tough place to live in alone. "Any family?"

"No. I'm the only one living in the family."

The man nodded and decided to drop the subject. Looking at the man's radio, Kaz saw the time was 10: 00. He figured he could get a new bank account, get a ride to lunch, and arrive at the Domain plenty of time before Oliver and Kaz. From there, he would help Kaz and Oliver, apply for a job at the hospital that Mighty Med was hidden in, and get a car, credit cards, and other items by the end of the day. Yes, Kaz was prepared, and he was going to take the time to enjoy himself.

The car came to a stop in front of the bank and both men got out. Mr. Cassidy went to deposit some money while Kaz waited around and pretended to write something down on the withdrawal sheet. When the man left, Kaz approached the nearest available desk person and nodded politely. "Can I get this sent to my bank account?" Kaz asked, whipping out his three million dollar check.

The woman nodded and asked Kaz to fill out the deposit form. Kaz nodded and wrote down the amount that he wanted to deposit. He stopped short when he came across the place that asked for the SSN number. _'I'm really sorry, Kaz, but I have to do this,'_ Kaz 1 thought as he filled out Kaz 2's SSN. Grabbing a withdrawal, Kaz wrote down the amount he wanted to withdrawal and handed it to the cashier.

The woman nodded and came back a minute later with 200 dollars. After getting Kaz's name once again and putting a sticky note on the check, the banker gave Kaz 200 dollars. Kaz thanked the woman and asked for a good place to eat. After receiving a place, Kaz headed outside, got a lift to the restaurant, and arrived at The Domain thirty minutes before Oliver and Kaz showed up.

Opening the door to the store, Kaz was not at all surprised to see that nothing had changed. Looking around the room in the comic book store, Kaz saw Wallace and Clyde, aka Catastrophe, at the counter giving an incorrect amount of change. Someday, Wallace and Clyde would get fired, and Kaz was going to make sure that happened quickly.

There were thousands of comic books, and only a select few of video games. Grabbing a Crusher magazine, Kaz 1 started to read, knowing that after school ended, Oliver and Kaz 2 would stay there until 3: 15 when the UFO landed on them. Kaz 1 thought about preventing that, but then realized that the two of them wouldn't see Mighty Med if that didn't happen. He was going to have to let the timeline play out like it usually did.

Finally, Oliver, Kaz 2, and Jordan entered The Domain. Jordan went straight to killing unicorns while

Kaz 2 and Oliver started looking around at the comics. Soon enough, the two of them were asking each other 'Would You Rather' questions.

"Oliver, look, there it is. The meteorite of Zandor, the source of Tecton's immeasurable powers. Ah, I have to have this!" Kaz 2 sighed. "Hidden in the earth's crust for millions of years, forged from the supernova in the Balazar Galaxy."

"It says it's from Taiwan," Oliver pointed out, pointing to the bottom of the meteorite.

Kaz 2 looked at the bottom, not believing that what his best friend was telling the truth. "Oh, well I still want it. Man, I'll never be able to afford it."

"Ah, but we can still pose with it."

"Ah, commemorative fake photo?" Kaz 2 suggested.

After listening to Wallace and Clyde lay down the rules for the store and telling Kaz 2 not to go in the cauldron of Krepulan if he had to go to the bathroom, Kaz 1 put away the Crusher comic book.

"Boom! Cut of his head!" Jordan exclaimed, setting down the remote and turning to face her two friends. "Aww! Look, its blood is made of rainbows."

"Hey, uh, we wanted to talk to you about our robot project for Science Day tomorrow," Kaz 2 started.

"Yeah, the three of us are working on it, right?"

"Yup. It'll be just the three of us, you, me and Kaz," Oliver stated. When he started to chuckle nervously, it was obvious that Oliver was going to add in something that he didn't want Jordan to know. Unfortunately for him, Jordan heard him and started to complain.

Before any more complications would be brought about and Kaz 2 could start going on about getting a muzzle and leash for Gus, Kaz 1cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but does one of you work here?"

All three shook their head at his question. Suddenly, Oliver's eyes widened as he saw a Skylar Storm cutout near the door. Oliver gasped and ran over to the cutout. "Kaz, it's Skylar Storm, my favorite comic book superhero! She has twenty-four superpowers, including X-Ray vision so she can see how big my heart is."

"Oh, Oliver, come here and kiss me but be gentle because you know I'm made of cardboard. Mwah mwah mwah," Kaz 2 teased, pulling the cardboard cutout closer to Oliver and trying to kiss him.

"Oliver, where can I find the Skylar Storm comic books?" Kaz 2 asked, hoping to save at least one of them from having the UFO land on them.

"Uh, how do you know my name?" Oliver asked suspiciously. "Oh, because my friend just said so, okay. Follow me. No touching the merchandise, Kaz," Oliver hissed before he walked over to Kaz 1.

When the ball launched, Kaz 1 ran to his past self. "Look out!" Kaz 1 shouted.

Kaz 2 looked up just in time to see the UFO fly down towards him. Making a lunging dive across the room, Kaz 1 tackled Kaz 2 to the ground. Just like Kaz 1's calculation, the UFO fell down and hit him in the leg, causing him to cry out in pain as steel met flesh. Immediately, a couple of customers ran to see if Kaz 1 was okay.

"You saved my life. Thanks," Kaz 2 said as Kaz 1 gingerly stood up.

"No problem, man. The name's Terrence Allen," Kaz 1 introduced as he was helped to his feet.

"Kaz. Love your shirt by the way," Kaz 2 complimented as he read: _It's an unfair life: so many girls, so little time._

The man shrugged. "Do you me a favor, will you?"

"Sure, anything!"

"Take me to the hospital. I might need some crutches." As if on cue, Terrence limped around in a circle for a while.

* * *

><p>"This is all your fault, Kaz. This is so typical! You always do these crazy things and expect me to just follow you!" Oliver complained. "Why did you have to touch the merchandise?"<p>

"Hold that thought, follow me!" Kaz 2 said as he headed to the janitor's closet.

Right as his hand was on the door, Oliver grabbed his hand. "Oh no, not until you tell me what you are trying to do."

"Following Blue Tornado," was Kaz 2's response, pulling Oliver into the janitor's closet.

Kaz 1 waited patiently until he was called. After receiving some ice, Kaz 1 called a cab, picked up some paper and a pen at Target, and got a ride back to his house. As soon as he stepped inside, he walked down into the basement, making sure to type 5531 in the password area, and lay down against the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaz 2's<strong> POV

After breakfast, I saw an envelope on my bed that was not there the other day. Curious, I picked it up, ripped it open, and began to read,

_Dear Kazimieras,_

_There are no words to describe how weird this situation is. Absolutely none, but I am going to try. You are presently in 10th grade and you have just discovered Mighty Med. You met Skylar Storm, Horace Diaz, The Crusher, Solar Flare, and Alan yesterday. How does it feel to be working at the secret superhero hospital, Mighty Med? I bet it feels great._

I panicked. Someone knew about Mighty Med? Someone knew my full name? I was so close to throwing this away and dismissing it as nonsense when Horace's name caught my eye. I read,

_Before you panic and throw away this letter or show it to Horace, I have something very important to say. One, I know everything about you. I know your friends and enemies; I know your love interests and I know that despite how messed up this sounds, you will believe me. My name is Kazimieras Allen, just like you, and I am from the year 2035. Before you dismiss this as nonsense, if I weren't you, could I possibly know that despite being friends with Oliver since the age of three you have not told him your full name? No, I couldn't._

_I travelled back in time from the year 2035 alone and am entrusting you to change the future. I remember every second of what happens for the next twenty years, and I must tell you that it is horrifying. They are nightmare worthy. The villain that took over the world was none other than Megahertz. No one saw it coming. No one I tell you!_

"Megahertz took over the world? Huh?"

_You will be manipulating the timeline through my help. I will be helping Oliver as well, but for now, keep this letter to yourself. Do not show this to anyone. Not even Tecton, Horace, Solar Flare, Crusher, or any other superhero name you can think of. Not even Oliver. Like Mighty Med, this is secret information, and I am entrusting you to guard this with your life!_

_A couple things I need you to do today: 1, lie without using the word fire. 2, don't joke about something when you know it is the truth; Oliver will just look at you strangely. 3, Tecton appears in the hospital with a Stop Sign in his chest. Operate on him, and use your best judgment. It will save your life, Tecton's life, and give you a piece of Megahertz to use for your project._

_There are so many other things I want to tell you, but I cannot in fear that someone will intercept this letter. I will tell you everything you need to know, but not today._

_I hope to see you soon._

_With best regards,_

_Future Kaz_

_P.S: I had to steal your SSN to deposit three million dollars. Sorry!_

Where did future me get three million dollars? Oh well. I decided I would follow these instructions, but first I needed to get to school. After some boring classes, I headed to my locker with my best friend, Oliver.

"Yesterday was so cool! I can't believe we get to save the people who save people!" Oliver exclaimed, opening his locker.

"You should trademark that! I would _totally_ buy that t-shirt!" I announced, opening my locker as well.

"So did you guys find anything cool?" Jordan asked.

"For what?" I asked, doing the second thing on the list of three things future me wanted me to complete today.

"For our found object robot," Jordan clarified. "Now this is an all-day project so you've got to keep Gus under control _all day_," Jordan stressed.

Knowing how important it was to her, I promised her we wouldn't let Gus anywhere near her. Of course, Gus appeared from behind her and sniffed her hair.

"New shampoo?" Gus guessed.

"Nope. Bug repellant, and obviously it isn't working," Jordan commented, looking away from Gus. She clearly didn't want to talk to him. It was as if she hated his existence!

"Anyways, you asked for found objects and I found this in my room." Gus pulled out a wad of money from his pocket and waved it in front of Jordan. "Five hundred dollars in small bills. My parents give me money instead of attention," Gus added, noticing Jordan's surprised look.

I heard a buzzing from my pocket and took out the communicator that Horace had given us from the day previous. Oliver excused him and me from Jordan and dragged me near the stairs.

"Horace is paging us at the hospital," Oliver exclaimed, evidently more panicked than I was. "What do we do?"

"We have to go. This is the opportunity of a life-time!"

"You're right," Oliver sighed.

"What are we going to tell Jordan?" I asked, noticing that she would not be happy that we had to leave.

"Follow my lead," Oliver commented, walking away from me and facing Jordan. "Uh, hey. Kaz and I have to take off for a bit."

Gus seemed completely fine with that, probably because he had a crush on Jordan, but Jordan was not okay with that. "What?" she inquired. "You guys can't leave. You _promised _me you would help me on this project!"

"We'll be back soon, okay? We just have to, uh…" Oliver looked to me, trying to think up of a reasonable excuse. I in turn closed my mouth. I knew that if I said something it would have the word fire in it and jeopardize our leave to Mighty Med. "Stop by my grandmother's house. She needs to make sure her fire alarms are set for the next time she cooks. She…"

Oliver looked to me for an answer. I sighed, knowing I would have to lie without using the word fire. "She burnt down her house the last time and didn't know about it until she smelled the f—" I stopped myself there. How was I going to lie without the word fire? Fire, smoke, smoke! "The smoke," I finished.

"Hurry back! Do not flake on me, Kaz!" Jordan cried as Oliver and I left the school.

* * *

><p>"Boys! So great to see you!" Horace greeted, seemingly optimistic, unlike me.<p>

"So great," Alan added, clearly faking his smile.

"So what's going on?" Oliver asked, approaching the extremely old doctor.

"Megahertz has run amuck in the city. We'll need your help."

The hospital doors swung open suddenly and a superhero speedster named Benny called out, "Make a path, people! I've got a beloved superhero who has a puncture wound to the chest. Object appears to be a stop sign."

No way. Future Me was right! Tecton _did_ appear in the hospital with a stop sign in his chest! Now all I needed to do was operate on him.

"No way! You're Tecton!" Oliver breathed.

"Dude! You are my all-time favorite superhero. Are you okay? What happened?" I asked, concerned that my favorite superhero was in the hospital.

"Megahertz was trying to rob the Federal Reserve Bank," Tecton responded, not sounding overly excited about it. I assume it was because of the stop sign in his chest. "He tried to make an unauthorized withdrawal and I stopped him. Unfortunately," Tecton sighed, "he made an unauthorized deposit of this stop sign in my chest." As if on cue, Tecton flicked the stop sign in disappointment.

"How cool is this guy? He's skewered and he's still making quips," I commented.

"Benny, wheel Tecton to the OR," Horace Diaz ordered, approaching Tecton from the side and watching as Benny wheeled Tecton away from us. "Boys, how would you like to observe Tecton's surgery?"

"Are you kidding? We'd love to!" Oliver exclaimed, his eyes widening for a moment. Then his expression changed as he remembered about our project. "Oh, but we kind of have a prior commitment."

"Huh. I thought your commitment was to this hospital. I guess I misjudged you," Horace mumbled, seemingly upset that we were not fully committed to this job.

"No no no!" Oliver cried, panicked that he would lose the job. "Working here is a dream come true, but we promised our friend—"

"This is Tecton!" I objected. "We can make new friends, superhero friends."

"Okay," Oliver relented. "Count us in."

"Splendid! You'll be saving the people who save people!"

"I told you we should have trademarked that!" I whined.

"Too late!" Horace then ripped apart his shirt to reveal a shirt that read **'Saving The People Who Save People'**.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, I'm going to end part 1 there. As much as it's not a great place to end it there, I have to wrap things up because I head back to this school campus area and it's just about impossible to rest of the first episode there. I was debating about the science fair stuff, but I figured I would save it for later. I won't be updating this one, but I might update Gravity. Until then, read and leave a review, positive or negative. Peace!


End file.
